


All Over a Mirror

by CS_impala67



Series: Craigslist Lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Craigslist, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Prompt from JenSpinner:Dean was surprised when only moments after posting the advert online he began receiving messages - The first one he opened alerted him to the why though...Dear Mr.Winchester.Are you aware that your image is reflected in the mirror you are trying to sell? I mean if this is a stunt to get a quick sale then I salute you and your bold choice of nakedness. Sadly though, I'm not in the market for a new mirror, how about coffee?Castiel.





	All Over a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/gifts).



> Prompt idea from a FB group. This is literally my first fan fiction I’ve ever written so please be gentle on your criticism! But if you do have any feedback on things to edit or grammar notes and such please let me know. I also plan to turn this into a series and add smut in the future if people seem to like this so let me know if you want to see that!

Dean had been struggling a little bit financially. Living on his own for the first time cost a lot more than he was expecting. He had finally moved out of Bobby’s place 3 months ago and at 22 years old, he was completely on his own for the first time in his life. Of course that meant that, for the first time in his life, he had rent to pay and had to feed himself. Plus he was trying to put some money aside so Sammy could go to college and not have to worry about paying anything. He knew his brother was going places in life. Sammy wanted to be a lawyer, and dean knew he would succeed. So he wanted to make sure Sammy had help. It was his job to look after him after all.

Of course that meant that Dean had to be frugal and spend as little on himself as possible. Which meant many nights of eating Ramen or pasta since it was the cheapest. He decide he also needed to sell a few of his possessions as well. It’s not like he needed EVERYTHING he owned. So after his shower, as he was drying off, he started thinking about what he could try to sell on Craigslist. The first thing that caught his eye was his full length mirror on the back of his closet door. He figured he didn’t really need that since he had a mirror above the sink in his bathroom. And it was a pretty nice mirror too. So he got his phone out and took a picture of it.

Dean brought up Craigslist on his phone and made an account. He started his first post ever to sell that mirror and added the picture he took. Satisfied that his post looked good, he hit submit. He figured he would have to wait awhile for someone to respond since it was only a mirror he was selling.

Dean was surprised when only moments after posting the advert online he began receiving messages - The first one he opened alerted him to the why though...

“Dear Mr. Winchester. 

Are you aware that your image is reflected in the mirror you are trying to sell? I mean if this is a stunt to get a quick sale then I salute you and your bold choice of nakedness. Sadly though, I'm not in the market for a new mirror, how about coffee? 

Castiel.”

Dean froze, speechless. Then quickly looked back at his post to the picture he posted. Sure enough, in the very corner of the picture, he was naked as the day he was born. He could not believe he had missed that. He quickly took down the post, but not before saving the person’s number who had left him the message. He wasn’t even sure if it was a guy or girl who had messaged him. Not that it mattered much since he was bi and swung both ways even if he had never actually been with a guy. And he wasn’t exactly out either. But whatever. But man, he was mortified beyond belief and he prayed to god that his ad was not seen by many people. He wasn’t sure if he was even going to respond to this Castiel person. He went to bed thinking on it.

The next day at work, all he could think of was the person who responded to his ad. It wouldn’t hurt to at least message them right? It’s not like he had to meet them. Before he could talk himself out of it he texted the number attached to the message. 

“Hey, this is the guy selling his mirror In the nude. You mentioned coffee?”

Wow, he thought. That was one lame ass text. But not even 30 seconds later he got a response.

“Yes. I would like to get coffee with you. Name the time and place”

Ok good so he didn’t completely mess up his chance.

“How about tomorrow at 3 at Angle Cafe on 6th street?”

“I will be there. I will be wearing a beige trench coat and blue tie”

“Ok. I’ll see you then”. Dean was nervous as hell though. This was like the epitome of a blind date and he set it up himself not even having a clue what this person looked like! It was going to be a long wait till tomorrow.

Dean slept very restless that night worrying about his “date” the next day.  
When 3pm arrived the next day, he was waiting in a booth at Angel Cafe, anxiously waiting to meet Castiel. He hears the bell ring on the front door signaling that someone had arrived. When he looked up, he was met with the face of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Dark hair that was sticking up everywhere looking like someone had run their hands through it while thoroughly fucking his face. Eyes so blue it looked like the brightest blue sky itself. His jawline was sharp and sexier than any he had seen before. That’s when Dean finally noticed the trench coat and blue tie on the man. “Holy shit” he whispered to himself when he realized this was Castiel. 

He stood up and got the man’s attention. when Castiel looked at him and realized who he was, he gave the slightest smile and walked over to Dean.

“Hello Dean” were the first words out of Castiel’s mouth. And holy crap his voice was sex incarnate. It was deep and gravely and hit all of Dean’s buttons.

“Um, hi, Castiel. um...nice to, um , meet you”. Geez great job winchester. Way to be smooth. 

They both sat down and Dean was nervous as hell. He was very excited that the person who messaged him happened to be hot as hell but he was nervous because, although he knew he was bisexual, he had never actually acted on the fact. But this man was too hot to resist. Luckily, the man in front of him didn’t seem to be as shy.

“You sure are definitely as hot as your picture suggested. Even with all of your clothes on.” Castile blatantly said.

“Oh, um, th-thank y-you”. Dean stuttered. 

“Are you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I’ve been told I am a little forward. My “people skills” are a “rusty” “ Castiel said. And oh my gosh he actually used finger quotes. Not only was this guy hot as hell, but he was freaking adorable too.

“It’s ok” Dean said. “I’m, uh, not used to guys hitting on me.” He said nervously.  
“ But, um, I’d like to see where this goes” he finished shyly.

“I’m guessing you haven’t been with a man before?” Castiel replied. 

“You would be correct in that assumption” Dean said nervously.

“Well, I hope we can correct that then” Castile replied as he leered at Dean with a predatory smile. 

“I think I’d like that” Dean replied with a blush, but feeling very excited about where the night would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you can think of any additional tags to add please let me know. This is my first fic and any criticism and advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
